Independence Day Full Plot
WARNING!!! THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS!!! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE OR ALL OF IT AND PLAN TO!!! On July 2nd, SETI in New Mexico discover a signal from Space, that is 375'000 km from Earth and is coming from the moon. General William Grey, who works for Space Command, The Pentagon, discovers that the undiscovered things are slowing down, and confirms that it is not a meteor or a comet. Meanwhile, the President of the United States, Thomas Whitmore, is having a normal morning, with Constance Spano, The White House Communications Director, talking about politics, when he gets a call from The Secretary of Defense. In New York City, David Levinson, a smart cable man, and also, by coincidence, Constance Spano's ex-husband, is playing a game of chess with his poor father. His father states that he needs to move on from the divorce. David ignores him, declares Checkmate and cycles to work. When he gets there, it is obvious that things are not good. His stressing boss, gives David the paper with the signal and David is obviously shocked. Meanwhile, in Nevada, a very angry man comes to a young adult, Miguel, claiming that his drunken father has upset him and threatens him to come back in 20 minutes to repair the damage. Miguel rides his motorbike to find his father, and finds his father, drunk and flying a helicopter. After landing in a wrong field, Miguel gets angry and rides off. Meanwhile, in Space, the unknown object releases more city-sized unkown objects. In The White House, the President, Constance Spano, The Secretary of Defence, General Grey and other White House and Military staff members are discussing the alien spaceships and realize that they are entering the atmosphere within the next 25 minutes. In New York, David is eating lunch when he is interrupted by his boss, Marty, and tells him his plan about recieving TV signal. Back at The White House, The President speaks to a War plane, investigating the mysterious objects. After the plane crashes into fire, The White House lose signal, not realizing about the danger that is coming. General Grey suggests evacuating the President, but he refuses and orders for The Vice Cabinet, The Vice President and The Joint Chiefs to be evacuated to Norad, and declares to stay for his country. He then orders Constance Spano to make a speech on Live TV to tell everyone not to panic. David is addressing his staff when his ex-wife's speech comes on. He is obviously upset. Spano tells everyone to stay indoors and not to panic, and confirms that one of the objects is heading towards Los Angeles, and the other two are heading towards New York and Washington. Marty tells his staff to go to the bomb shelter. Meanwhile, Miguel's drunken father, Russell Casse, is at a Western cafe, when bullies come in and tease him about "dustin the wrong field" and tell him he is still confused after his hostage experience with aliens. Russell claims to have been kidnapped by aliens 10 years ago. One of the men asks if Russell was abused sexually, and laughs hysterically, when the cafe shakes and it gets dark. Russell's children are in their RV caravan, when things start falling. They evacuate the RV and see fire in the sky. The objects coming in soon block out the sun. In Los Angeles, a sleeping girlfriend and boyfriend are woken by their son to "lookit". Since it is dark, they tell him it is too early. The objects come into Washington. The President's 6 year old daughter, Patricia, scared and confused, runs to her father and asks what is going on. The objects block out the sun and The White House shakes. Soon, the truth is revealed. The objects are giant motherships. David, who has gone to the top of the roof of his work building, goes to see the mothership and realizes the alien's plan. The President goes outside with the staff to see the spaceship and tells Spano his plan is to address the nation. Meanwhile, in Los Angeles, the sleeping pair, Jasmine and Steven, are woken by up Jasmine's dog, Boomer. While taking a toilet break, Steven realizes the neighbours are moving and suspects it is because of the earthquakes. When Jasmine's son comes in through the catflap, he claims he is shooting aliens and Steven laughs it off and gets the newspaper. While outside, he sees the giant mothership hovering up ahead. David goes down to his office and tells Marty to evacuate. Suddenly, the President's speech is on TV. He claims that the question of whether the human race is alone in the universe has been answered. David realizes that The White House staff are going to stay in the house and try to attempt communication. David cycles to his father's place through a scared city. Meanwhile, the President speaks to his wife, Marilyn Whitmore, who is in Los Angeles for a meeting, and tells her to leave. She says she'll leave after the interviews are over and the President says he will meet her in Nellis. The President then leaves his bed room for official business. Steven is called to work. Jasmine is upset about her Independence Day plans, and gets angry with Steven. Steven tells her to pack up and take Dylan and Boomer to El Toro to meet him at the range. David goes to his father and says to borrow the car and go to The White House to warn them. While driving, he says how absurd his idea is and claims "You can't just drive up there and ring a bell." David replies that nobody but him knows about the aliens plan. Meanwhile, in Nevada, Miguel and his little brother, Troy, are watching the news, when they see Russell get arrested on the TV. He tells Troy to pack up and gets his sister before she engages sex with a boy in another RV caravan. Just upon leaving, Russell arrives at the RV caravan site and says to get away from the motherships. Miguel says he is leaving without him and tells him that he can't afford to buy Troy medicine. Troy gets angry and smashes his medicine bottle, spilling it everywhere. Steven arrives at work and is greeted by his friend, Jimmy, who gives him the bad news that NASA is firing him. He then finds a wedding ring for Jasmine and tells that he really likes Jasmine. Jasmine, meanwhile, is at work at the mens stripper club. When she sees that everyone is ignoring her, she gets angry and leaves. Her best friend, Tiffany is watching the news and claims on going to the top of The US Bank Tower to "welcome the aliens". Jasmine warns Tiffany not to go up there. Then she quits her job and leaves with Dylan and Boomer. David and his father are still driving to Washington, and gets his laptop and tells his Dad that it is every phonebook in America and that is trying to track Spano. His father suggests to try Levinson and it works. They arrive at The White House, where there are protesters about the aliens. David tries to ring Spano but the line is busy, but is able to get her exact position. He tries Spano a second time and tells her to go to the window. Spano finds David and his father on the lawn and is obviously annoyed. Meanwhile, the President has ordered skylift copters to try and communicate with the aliens. Spano walks David and his father into the President's office and Spano goes to get the President. David's father is obviously very excited about being in The White House. The President then goes into his office and talks to David. David tells the aliens plan and the President realizes that the aliens are going to blow up cities. He tells General Grey to get helicopters to evacuate people from the cities and orders the helicopters trying to communicate with the ships to come back, but it is too late. The aliens blow up the helicopters and kill the pilot. The President walks with his staff to helicopters and evacuates. The First Lady is evacuating, but is distracted by the TV. Her aide tells her to walk on, and they continue to evacuate. Tiffany, breaking Jasmine's promise, goes to the top of The US Bank Tower and protests with other alien fans. The First Lady evacuates, and is almost in her helicopter, when she is distracted by the protesters on the US Bank Tower. She boards the helicopter. The motherships all of a sudden open up and aim rays at the major buildings in America. The President and portions of his staff board Air Force One and time soon expires. The aliens blow up The US Bank Tower, killing Tiffany and the protesters. People scream and run away. The fire spreads and crashes into a building where a man is working. Cars flip up and fall on other cars, squashing other people to death. In New York, the aliens blow up The Empire State Building. Marty is in his car, and is too slow to get up and is killed by a landing car. The aliens soon blow up The White House. As the fire spreads around the cities, more people die and The Pentagon is destroyed. The President, portions of his staff, David and his father take off just as the fire destroys the airport. Jasmine is stuck in traffic in a tunnel and realizes that there is fire. She breaks into a workmen's hut and her, Dylan and Boomer spend the night there. While many people die, the motherships leave on July 3rd and head off for other cities. Russell Casse is driving with his family, when Troy claims to be sick and vomits, prior to not having his medicine. The President is upset about the whole thing and tells Spano about his experience in The Gulf War. He asks General Grey about his wife and he confirms that the plane did not make it to Nelis and that there is no radio contact. Jasmine, Dylan and Boomer emerge from the workmen's hut and look at the remains of LA. Steven and the other pilots go and try to kill the aliens, by blowing up the mothership, with the President watching, but everyone realizes that they have a protective shield. The aliens blow up all the pilots, including Jimmy, and Steven is stuck in a desert with an alien, which he knocks out. Jasmine is walking through the remains of Los Angeles and finds an ute where she can pick up survivors. The President, General Grey and The Secretary of Defense discuss battle plans. David, however, disagrees, which results in conflict. Jasmine picks up many survivors, and finds The First Lady, severely injured. Steven is still dragging the alien, when he finds RV Caravans heading their way. Russell Casse picks him up and drives to Area 51, where Air Force One lands. The President and his remaining staff meet Dr Okun, an alien expert. Russell Casse, Steven and the alien arrive at Area 51, and Troy gets help for his illness. Dr Okun then does alien surgery with the alien. When he is brainwashed and his examination crew is killed, the President tries communication, but the alien reacts violently and attempts to brainwash the President, but is killed in the proceeding. The President, however, sees the aliens plan. Steven asks to go to El Toro, but General Grey says it has been destroyed. Jasmine arrives at El Toro, and rests the survivors. Steven finds the survivors and rushes them to hospital. The President and his daughter say goodbye to Marilyn, who dies from internal bleeding. On July the 4th, David has a plan to kill the aliens and says he will go into the mothership to affect it. The President gets sick of The Secretary of Defence's witty sarcasm and fires him. Steven and Jasmine get married and Spano and David fall in love again. The President makes his Independence Day speech. He, Russell Casse and 2 other pilots go and fight the aliens with David and Steven going into the mothership to destroy it with Jolly Roger. With many attacks, Russell Casse goes up to the arrow, when the aliens attempt to attack with fire, and is killed with blowing up the mothership. David and Steven execute Jolly Roger and the motherships all over the world blow up and crash land. The main characters then go to the desert, and watch the mothership's fireworks explode and the credits begin. Sorry if I got slack at the end. It's late at night and I got tired. Feel free to edit from July the 3rd, but not July the 2nd. Thank you. :)